You Are Not Alone
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Phantom of the Opera, except my original characters. The rest belongs to the wonderful Andrew Lloyd Webber. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are lyrics, thoughts, flashbacks and memories.

A/N: After seeing the wonderful musical (and one of my all time favorites), Phantom of the Opera, I was inspired to write a story about my favorite pairing, Raoul & Christine.

Summary: AU: Raoul & Christine are happily married and have twin daughters – Rebecca is a dancer and her sister, Sarah, is a singer. When Sarah is visited by the mysterious Phantom, what is she to do? Based on the most recent Phantom movie. RxC, PhantomxOC, OCxOC. Rated T, just to be safe. First Phantom story, so be nice.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_Raoul de Chagny sat by his wife's side, squeezing her hand as a contraction seared through her. Raoul kissed the top of Christine's head, stroking her curly brown hair._

_What seemed like an eternity later, the couple's first daughter, Sarah Christine de Chagny was born. Ten minutes later, her sister, Rebecca Margaret de Chagny followed. _

"_They're beautiful." Raoul whispered as the midwife cleaned both babies before handing them to Christine. Raoul held one infant while Christine nursed the other one._

"_How are we to tell them apart?" Raoul asked._

"_She has brown hair, like me, so she must be Sarah." Christine reasoned, smiling down at her daughter. Sarah continued to nurse as Rebecca slept in Raoul's arms._

_The couple had visitors throughout the day – Madame Giry, Meg de Jean (she was expecting any day now), Firmin, Andre and Carlotta. Carlotta's visit surprised both Raoul and Christine._

_Once the visitors had cleared, Christine laid back on the pillows. Raoul put the sleeping babies in their cradles and held Christine's hand while she slept, letting her know that he loved her more than anything in the entire world._

_Raoul ended up sleeping with Christine, seeing as Madame Giry had decided to help the couple in the first two weeks with the babies._

"Love me, that's all I ask of you_." Raoul whispered in Christine's ear, stroking her jaw line as she slept. Christine smiled in her sleep, knowing that her wonderful husband and wonderful daughters would be with her, no matter what. _

_The next morning, Christine woke up and found herself alone in bed. She looked around and heard Raoul singing All I Ask Of You to their daughters. He looked over at Christine and smiled at her._

"_How are you feeling?" Raoul asked, sitting down next to Christine and took her in his strong arms. Christine kissed him passionately and sat up in bed. Raoul climbed on top of her and unlaced her nightgown, his hands gently encircling her back. Christine untucked his poet shirt and lifted it off of his head, kissing his bare chest._

_Ten minutes later, both of them were unclothed and under the covers, kissing each other's skin. Raoul's hands went to Christine's rounded breasts, gently squeezing the nipple. She winced, so Raoul went to explore other parts of Christine. He brought his head down and covered Christine's neck in kisses. Christine was kissing Raoul with so much passion, that she almost forgot her twins, who were crying loudly._

"_I'll get them." Raoul announced, quickly getting dressed before going over to his daughters. He brought them both over to Christine who instantly nursed both of them._

"_Now our family is complete." Christine whispered, watching her daughters nurse. Raoul smiled and sat behind Christine, his hands wrapping around her naked waist, drawing her closer to him. Christine looked over her shoulder and kissed her husband's sweet lips, taking in his flavor._

"_I love you." She whispered, putting on some clothes while her daughters slept._

"_I love you, too." Raoul whispered back, helping Christine put on her clothes._

_Two months later, Christine was in bed, sicker than she had ever been. She was hot one minute, cold the next. She also had a rapid heartbeat that reminded Raoul of a frightened rabbit. She also wouldn't eat or sleep, which worried Raoul. He stayed with her for as long as he could. He loved her so much and wouldn't know what to do if she was taken from him._

_It turned out that Christine had Scarlet Fever, so Raoul needed to get the babies out of the house as soon as possible. He put his daughters and himself into a carriage and headed to the one place where he could raise them in safety – the Paris Opera House._

_Meg and her son – Raphael – were living at the Opera House as well, so Raoul didn't have to worry about finding a babysitter. Meg and Raphael were living in the ballet dormitories and she told Raoul that he was more than welcome to stay there as well._

_As his daughters grew, Raoul noticed the differences between them – Rebecca was sweet, personable, wonderful, graceful and looked exactly like Raoul. Sarah, however, was very shy, but sweet, had a beautiful voice and looked exactly like Christine. Raoul loved his daughters the same and they seemed to love to each other as well._

_When his daughters turned sixteen, Raoul let them choose what they wanted to do – Sarah sang and Rebecca danced. Raphael – Meg's son – followed Rebecca wherever she went and they ended up falling in love with each other._

_Little did Sarah know that she would soon find love as well._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Raoul sat in his usual box with Andre and Firmin, watching Rebecca in yet another production of _Hannibal_. She had grace and poise like a swan, which Raoul was proud of. Sarah had also gotten a part in the opera, a very small singing part. Raphael next to Raoul and they watched the girls sing and dance in the production.

Once the production was over, Raoul headed to the dormitories to see Rebecca when he suddenly felt chills down his spine. Deciding to ignore it, he entered the room and saw Rebecca sitting on her bed, holding a picture of Christine.

"Rebecca? Angel, what's wrong?" Raoul asked, going over to his daughter.

"Do you think momma would be proud of me?" Rebecca inquired. Raoul sat down next to her and hugged her close.

"My darling, your mother would be more than proud of you." Raoul whispered, kissing her cheek. Rebecca smiled and hugged her father around the neck. Raoul hugged her back, a hand running through her soft blonde hair.

As soon as Raoul exited the dressing room, Sarah entered and hugged her sister. Rebecca smiled and hugged her sister back. Raoul saw Rebecca hand Sarah something, but from where he was standing, he couldn't see what it was. However, he could see the look of terror on Sarah's face. She dropped the object and ran out of the room. Raoul re-entered and walked over to Rebecca, who picked up the object that Sarah had dropped – it was a red rose with a black ribbon around it.

"Is Sarah all right?" Rebecca inquired.

"Let's give her some space – she looked awfully frightened." Raoul suggested. Rebecca nodded and followed her father back towards the stage where Madame Giry was waiting for her.

"Rebecca de Chagny – you are a ballerina, correct?" Madame Giry asked. Rebecca nodded and went to join the other ballerinas. Raoul took that moment to look for Sarah.

Sarah was in a dressing room, starting to pull the ribbon off the rose when she heard a voice from up above.

"Christine?" the voice questioned.

"No, I'm her daughter – well, one of them." Sarah replied.

"Come to the mirror so I can get a better look at you." The voice told her. Sarah nodded and went to the mirror. A masked figure stood before her. He wore all black, except for a white mask that covered the left side of his face.

"You look so much like your mother. What is your name, child?" the figure asked.

"Sarah Christine de Chagny." Sarah told him, not noticing the mirror slide open and she put her hand in his.

"I'm Erik." The figure – Erik – told her.

"Where are you taking me?" Sarah inquired, looking at the dressing room. The mirror had slid shut just as Raoul entered, a look of sheer panic on his face.

"To where the night never ends, my dear." The phantom answered. He helped Sarah into the boat that was waiting for them and made his way down the dark tunnel.

Back in the dressing room, Raoul slid the mirror open and went to follow his daughter. He slid the mirror behind him and ventured down the dark tunnel.

"SING TO ME!" Raoul heard the figure command. He then heard Sarah singing notes he had never heard her sing before.

"Sarah?" Raoul called down the tunnel.

He searched for an hour before heading back to Rebecca. She had a worried look on her face as Raoul entered the dressing room.

"Where's my sister?" Rebecca asked, holding on tightly to Raphael's hand.

"Deep down below – I can't get to her." Raoul answered.

"He doesn't know me – let me go." Raphael offered.

"No, Raphael. I couldn't let you do that." Raoul told the young man.

"Please let me go." Raphael pleaded.

"He'll kill you." Rebecca spoke up.

"Not if I keep my hand at the level of my eyes." Raphael told them. Raoul slid the mirror open and handed Raphael his sword. Raphael entered on the other side and ventured down the tunnel.

He heard voices up ahead, so Raphael decided to investigate. He saw the Phantom put his cloak around Sarah's shoulders as he sang softly to her. He didn't make a sound as he slid towards Sarah. He looked into her eyes and saw she was in a trance. Raphael slid backwards and ran out of the tunnel before the Phantom saw him.

Sarah woke up in a bed that was shaped like a swan. Taking the covers off, she got out of bed and walked around in a daze. She saw the Phantom sitting at his organ, writing a song. The Phantom sensed her presence and turned away from his music. What happened next was a blur – Sarah took off the Phantom's mask to get a better look, he cursed at her and called her names.

"Come, we must return – your idiot father will be missing you." The Phantom growled, leading Sarah out of his sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update this story, but I've been watching Phantom of the Opera and have become inspired to write more of this story. Also, life and participating in NaNoWriMo (NAtional NOvel WRIting MOnth) have been getting in the way of me updating.

Now that NaNoWriMo is over for me (I finished my novel the day before yesterday), I'll be updating a lot more often and posting a lot more new things.

Happy reading!  
~Lucky

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Sarah? Are you all right?" Rebecca asked as Sarah entered her dormitory.

"Leave me alone, Rebecca." Sarah snapped, getting into bed and drawing the covers around her. Rebecca kissed her sister's forehead before exiting the room.

Sarah ended up staying in bed for the rest of the day. She didn't even bother to go to that evening's production of _La Boheme_. The only time she ventured out of her room was when she heard people screaming. She saw her father running away from the theater.

"Father? What's wrong?" Sarah inquired.

"Tomas has been killed." Raoul explained. Tomas had been a young stagehand that Sarah had become friends with.

"What happened to him?" Sarah asked.

"He was found with a knife slashed through his heart and a noose around his neck." Raoul explained, holding his daughter close. She sobbed into his shirt and walked with him to their suite at the back of the Opera Populaire.

Once she figured Raoul was asleep, Sarah snuck out of the suite and back to the ballet dormitories. She knew she wasn't a ballerina, but she wanted to be with her sister.

Rebecca stirred in her sleep and looked over at the left side of the bed. Her sister had squeezed herself as close to her sister as she could get.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Rebecca inquired.

"Tomas was murdered tonight and I don't feel like sharing father's suite, so I came to be with you." Sarah told her sister. Rebecca smiled and moved closer to her sister.

The following morning, Rebecca had ballet rehearsal, so Sarah decided to wander the halls of the theater. She found herself in the bowels of the theater, examining the remains of what was a stone angel. She examined the angel's face, tracing a finger over the sharp features.

"There you are." A voice scolded. Sarah looked over her shoulder and saw her father standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry father." Sarah apologized, walking over to where Raoul was standing.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." Raoul explained as he and Sarah headed to their usual box to watch rehearsal. Carlotta was back and a bigger diva than ever.

"No, they watch me. Not you silly dancers!" Carlotta exclaimed. Raoul watched and smiled as Andre and Firmin attempted to calm down the diva. Ever since Piangi had died, Carlotta seemed to be angrier at the world and everyone who lived in it. Sarah turned her beautiful brown eyes to the dancers and wished she could dance like her sister.

That night marked the opening night of the new opera, _Crystal Sands_. Sarah had auditioned to be in the opera, but didn't get a part. She sighed and watched her sister dance her heart out.

At intermission, Sarah escaped to her dormitory and slammed the door behind her.

"I will never be as good as my sister!" Sarah wailed as she cried into her pillow.

"Can your sister sing like an angel?" Erik's voice came from the darkness.

"No and I can't dance like a swan." Sarah complained, adjusting her position on the bed. She felt Erik sit down next to her, his stark-white mask covering the entire left side of his face. Sarah noticed how his midnight-black hair was brushed back and how his eyes glistened in the shadows.

"You two have very special talents." Erik told Sarah, caressing her beautiful face. Sarah knew the Phantom was too old for her, but she didn't care – she was falling in love with him, just like her mother did before her.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on the door. Before Sarah could say anything, her beautiful Phantom had vanished just as the door swung open.

"One of the sopranos has gone missing and they want you to take her place." Raoul told his daughter.

"And they want me to replace her?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, my dear." Raoul answered, nodding to Madame Giry to help Sarah get ready.

Sarah's performance went splendidly. She received a standing ovation, which made Carlotta jealous.

After the show, Sarah picked up the roses and other flowers that were tossed on the stage and gathered them in her arms. She felt someone watching her from the wings. She looked over her shoulder and saw Carlotta.

"Carlotta! You scared me!" Sarah told the diva, not looking up from gathering her flowers.

"You should not be here – they come to see me, not you!" Carlotta told Sarah.

"I was just being an understudy for someone – one of the sopranos was ill, so I took her spot. I wasn't trying to replace you." Sarah told Carlotta.

"Humph. I'll be watching you." Carlotta warned and stormed off the stage. Sarah continued gathering the flowers and finished before the extinguishers came to put out the fires that lit the edge of the stage.

Sarah went to put her flowers in a vase when the soprano she replaced came up to her. The other girl had olive-colored skin, dark hair and dark eyes. She also stood a good three inches taller than Sarah and was very pretty.

"Thank you for taking my place tonight." The other girl spoke with a voice like honey.

"Oh. You're welcome. I'm Sarah by the way."

"I'm Isabella." The other girl introduced herself. "I see you got a standing ovation." Isabella noted, nodding to Sarah's flowers.

"The part was hard, I admit, but I couldn't have done it without the help of my voice teacher." Sarah said, arranging the flowers by color.

"Who's your voice teacher?" Isabella questioned as she and Sarah headed to their respected dormitories.

"His name is Erik and he's wonderful." Sarah answered.

That night, Sarah dreamt of Erik. She hadn't seen him in a while and was slowly falling in love with him. She wouldn't let her father or sister know about their relationship, fearing it would be dangerous to both of them.

Sarah couldn't sleep, so she drew her shawl around her and wandered around the Opera Populaire for a while.

She felt herself grow tired and headed back to her dormitory, wondering when she would see her beloved Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my only M rated scene.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

A week later, Sarah was visiting her beloved Phantom in his lair below the opera house. He was writing music and Sarah was singing incredibly high notes. They were having their annual voice lesson and this one, Sarah dreaded.

"Once again from the top." Erik commanded, looking sideways at Sarah. She took a deep breath and started at the beginning of the aria that Erik was writing.

"_When at night I go to sleep  
Fourteen angels watch do keep  
Two my head are guarding  
Two my feet are guiding  
Two are on my right hand  
Two are on my left hand  
Two who warmly cover  
Two o'er me hover  
Two to whom tis given  
To guide my steps to heaven_." Sarah crooned, hearing her voice crack on some of the high notes. The opera house was putting on Hansel and Gretel. Sarah had auditioned and had gotten the part of Gretel.

After the aria, Erik looked at Sarah in a different light. She was the spitting image of her mother, which drew Erik to her in the first place. She also had a lot of talent, just like her mother. One thing that kept Sarah and Erik from having a relationship was their age difference – Sarah had just turned seventeen and Erik would be turning thirty later that year.

Erik walked over to Sarah and took her hands in his, putting his mouth on top of hers. Sarah took in his sweet taste, returning the kisses. Erik led her to his room, drawing the curtain closed behind them.

"Before we go further, promise me you won't remove my mask." Erik whispered in Sarah's ear. She nodded in agreement and felt him unlace her dress. She let it fall to the floor as she untucked his poet's shirt and removed his jacket, letting them fall to the floor.

Their kisses became more intense as they continued removing each other's clothing. Sarah let out a sigh of ecstasy as the Phantom placed a hand between her legs and felt around. He kissed her rounded breasts and looked into her loving eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Erik asked. Sarah nodded and felt him climb on top of her. She felt him remove his hand and place his shaft at her entrance.

"Faster." She moaned. Erik nodded and did what Sarah told him.

"You are so beautiful." Erik whispered in Sara's ear, covering her with kisses.

The two of them made love for two more hours. Erik pulled out and kissed Sarah's forehead. She climbed out of the bed and put her clothes back on. She told her father she was out riding with Isabella and would return soon.

"Lace me up, please." Sarah said. Erik finished dressing and laced up the back of Sarah's dress. He then kissed the back of her neck and turned Sarah around so that she was facing him.

"When will I see you again?" Erik questioned, watching Sarah leave his lair.

"Probably tomorrow." Sarah promised, kissing his cheek.

Eight weeks later, something didn't seem right. No matter how Sarah tried, she couldn't keep anything down and would vomit it back up. Raoul became concerned and had Sarah stay in his suite so he could keep an eye on her.

Rebecca and Raphael were engaged and were starting to plan their wedding. Sarah would sit with them, tired and achy.

Raoul noticed that Sarah had become moody. One minute, she would be happy and laughing. The next minute, she would be weeping her eyes out.

Sarah made an appointment with the local physician and had Isabella take her to her appointment.

"Well, young de Chagny, you're expecting. Congratulations." The physician told Sarah.

"What? I can't be pregnant! My father will kill me!" Sarah told Isabella as they exited the physician's office.

"Who's the father?" Isabelle asked.

"ThePhantomoftheOpera." Sarah mumbled.

"You slept with a ghost? Ewww!" Isabella shrieked.

"Hush! Do you want the entire city of Paris to hear you?" Sarah hissed, pulling her friend aside.

"Sorry – I'm just shocked that you would sleep with someone like him."

Sarah glared at her friend and headed to her dormitory. She needed to be alone.

As her pregnancy went on, Sarah found it harder to hide it from everyone. She didn't want an abortion – her father had taught her and her sister that everyone and everything deserves a chance to live, no matter what the circumstance.

When she was five months in, Sarah decided to tell her father and sister. Their reactions were not what Sarah expected. Rebecca hugged her sister and told her that she would support her. Raoul, however, turned as white as a sheet and left the room. Sarah followed him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Father? Are you not happy for me?" Sarah inquired, looking her father in the face.

"You're only sixteen-"

"Seventeen." Sarah corrected.

"And too young to be having a child."

"Father, I am responsible – I promise I won't let anything happen to my child or to me until my baby is due."

"Who's the father?"

Sarah avoided Raoul's face as she said the Phantom's name.

"You are no longer a part of this family."

"What? Why?"

"Because I told you not to see him and what do you do? You go behind my back and are expecting his child."

"He said that mother almost chose him over you! I wish she had! I HATE YOU!" Sarah spat out the last words and headed out of the opera house, pulling on her cloak behind her.

She headed into the blizzard, not knowing what she was in for.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_Four months later_

Sarah was in a deep sleep when she felt something run down her leg. She pulled off her blanket and gasped when she saw it wet. She touched the liquid and realized it was water.

That's when she felt a very strong cramp. She held onto the side of the bed, her fingers turning white.

The nurse came in and had Sarah lay back on the bed. The nurse gently talked to Sarah as the cramps got closer together.

Sweat was beading Sara's forehead and she felt something push through her.

"Your baby's crowning, dearie." The nurse told Sarah. "Will the father be here?"

"No – he can't make it." Sarah grunted. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Rebecca with Raphael at her heels. Sarah smiled and motioned her sister over. Rebecca sat at the side of Sarah's bed and took her head. Raphael stood in the corner, watching his future wife and future sister-in-law.

Three hours later, Sarah cried as she held her daughter for the first time. Suddenly, Sarah felt an ache in her back and prepared for another birth. Five minutes later, her son was born.

Sarah nursed her children while she thought of names. She looked down at her daughter with her dark hair and beautiful face.

"Claire Constance." Sarah announced to the nursing babe. Rebecca looked up from reading. "it means clear fortitude." Sarah explained, turning her attention to her little boy.

"Aimé Yves." Sarah pondered. Rebecca looked up from holding the little girl. "Aimé means 'loved' and I've always loved the name Yves." Sarah explained.

"Claire and Aimé – I like it." Rebecca said, looking over at her future husband. He kissed the top of Sarah's head and looked at the babies in her arms.

"May I hold one?" he asked. Sarah nodded and handed him Claire, since she was finished nursing.

"We'll stay tonight to help you take care of them." Rebecca told her sister. Sarah smiled and nestled against the pillows, resting up for later.

That night, Sarah got barely any sleep. When one baby would calm down, the other one would want something.

Sarah was walking Claire around the room when the nurse entered, her face aglow from the candle.

"I thought your sister was helping tonight." The nurse said, taking Claire from Sarah.

"My sister is part of the newest production at the Opera Populair, so she had to leave, along with my future brother-in-law." Sarah told the nurse, tending to Aimé, since he had woken up.

"Go to bed, Sarah. I'll tend to them." the nurse told Sarah. She shook her head and sat up in bed, bringing Aimé to her breast. She winced as he latched on and drank.

"I should never get used to that." Sarah whispered to herself, smiling at her little boy, her loved one.

An hour later, both babies were asleep and Sarah was about to close her eyes when she felt someone else in the room. By the light of the candle, she could tell it was her Phantom.

"Let me see the boy." The Phantom told Sarah. She nodded and carefully handed Aimé to him. The Phantom examined the left side of the baby's face and handed him back to Sarah. She placed Aimé back in his cradle and rocked it until he was asleep.

"He doesn't have the infection I have. What about the other one?"

"It's a girl." Sarah mumbled. Erik went to the sleeping little girl and picked her up. He also carefully examined the left side of her face.

"They're both so beautiful, like their mother." Erik told Sarah, climbing in next to her. Sarah rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep. Erik kissed the top of her head and let her sleep.

As Sarah slept, Erik let his hands roam her petite frame, knowing that having those babies took a lot out of her, as it would take a lot out of any woman.

Sarah woke at dawn to nurse her babies. She unlaced her nightgown and placed Claire to her breast. Aimé was fast asleep and would continue to sleep until his sister was finished nursing. Erik had left sometime before Sarah had woken up and got the twin awake to nurse. She was nursing Aimé for the second time that day when she saw someone in the doorway. Looking up, her jaw nearly dropped in shock when her father entered the room.

"I wanted to see them for myself." Raoul said, looking at the nursing baby at Sarah's chest.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Sarah whispered as she gently pulled Aimé away from her breast. He had fallen asleep while he was nursing and Sarah handed him to her father. Raoul took his grandson to the rocking chair in the corner and gently rocked him in his arms.

"I realized how much I missed you. Sarah, I want you to move back into the opera house. It's different there without you. You can have my suite until the twins are older." Raoul pleaded. Sarah went to get Claire out of her cradle and held her.

"What happened to – how did you put it? Me being banned from the family." Sarah asked, soothing the crying baby.

"I am your father and will never stop loving you." Raoul told her, placing Aimé in his cradle and looked at his granddaughter.

"How did you find me, anyway?" Sarah asked. She had sent letters only to Erik and Rebecca, telling them of her whereabouts.

"I opened one of Rebecca's letters – the seal was torn already and I read your letter." Raoul said.

Sarah sighed and put Claire to her breast, hoping that she would eat – or drink – something. When that didn't work, she placed Claire on her back and gently rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. Claire seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"May I hold her?" Raoul asked, nodding to Claire. Sarah nodded and handed her eldest to her father.

"You didn't ask their names." Sarah told Raoul, rearranging her skirts.

"What are the names of these beautiful babies?" Raoul questioned.

"The little girl is Claire Constance and the little boy is Aimé Yves." Sarah answered.

"They are beautiful." Raoul said, kissing the top of Sarah's head. She smiled, knowing in her heart that her father accepted her again into the family.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_A year later _

The Phantom looked down at Sarah and their babies. He then realized that they were bastard children and would be called that until Sarah and him were officially married. Erik remembered that he had not officially proposed to Sarah, which in itself was a huge error in his favor.

He made his way down from the rafters and stopped in front of Sarah and realized how much she had changed in the past month. She had not been sleeping much and there were bags under her eyes to prove it. She also looked thinner, for the dress she was wearing was a size too big for her.

"My angel! What happened to you?" Erik asked, looking at his children. His daughter – Claire, was looking more like him with each passing day. His son, Aimé, however looked more like his mother.

"I've been sick, Erik." Sarah's voice choked out. Erik frowned, took Sarah and the children to Raoul's suite and told Sarah he would care for the children. Sarah shook her head.

"Father is watching them tonight." She said, coughing. Erik frowned and sat next to her, holding her in his arms. He got a bottle of elixir from his cape pocket and handed it to her. He massaged her jaw so the elixir would go down easier.

He then left Sarah to rest and watched his children. Claire smiled at him and hugged his leg. Aimé, however, seemed scared of him, as Erik predicted. Most everyone was afraid of him, except for Sarah. He could tell she loved him.

The following afternoon, Sarah seemed to be feeling a little better. She sang to the babies as they rested. When they were down for a nap, Erik decided to ask Sarah to marry him.

"Sarah, come here. We need to talk." Erik told Sarah. She looked up from her sewing and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and kissed his lips. Erik returned the kiss, placing his hands on either side of her face.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sarah asked as she pulled away from Erik.

"Marry me." Erik said, placing a diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. Sarah stared at the beautiful ring and then looked into Erik's eyes. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded. Erik smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"What if father or Rebecca ask who I am engaged to?" Sarah questioned.

"Tell them that you are engaged to Erik. No one knows who I am, so that will work." Erik said, his hands roaming Sarah's petite frame.

"I know that father will want to meet my future husband. What do I say to that?" Sarah asked.

"Tell him he is very shy and won't meet him until the wedding day." Erik told Sarah, slipping his hands under Sarah's skirt.

Sarah stood up and led Erik to the room that she slept in. The twins were to wake in an hour, and Sarah wanted Erik as much as he wanted her.

Erik tore the dress off Sarah's body and undid his pants, sliding them down. He placed his shaft at Sarah's entrance, caressing her body with kisses. Sarah kissed him back, removing his jacket and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. Erik climbed on top of Sarah, going deeper inside her. Sarah let out a low moan as Erik gently suckled on Sarah's right breast.

Their lovemaking went faster and faster. When they were done, Erik kissed the top of Sarah's head and looked into her eyes.

"I will make you very happy." Erik told Sarah as he laid beside her. Sarah was in his arms, panting heavily.

"No doubt you will." Sarah said, kissing Erik's face.

That night at dinner, Sarah announced her engagement to the mysterious Erik. Raoul smiled and toasted Sarah's engagement. Rebecca smiled and sipped her water. She was close to delivering, so she didn't drink wine that night.

"When do we get to meet him?" Raphael inquired.

"At the wedding – we haven't set a date yet." Sarah answered.

On All Hallow's Eve, the Opera House was hosting an engagement party for Sarah and her new love. Everyone came in costume and seemed to be having a glorious time.

Sarah greeted the guests as they entered the opera house. She was in a white dress with large swan-like wings sewn into the back. Her mask was a swan's bill. The children were in bed and being watched by Raphael. Rebecca hadn't been feeling well that day, so she was in bed.

"You look beautiful." Raoul said as he came over to Sarah. Her father was dressed as a prince. She noticed that his shoulder-length blond hair was tied back with a black hair ribbon.

"You look handsome." Sarah told her father. He extended his hand and Sarah danced with him around the room.

"Look at Monsieur Rayer." Raoul whispered in Sarah's ear as they waltzed. Sarah looked up at the balcony and saw Monsieur Rayer directing the orchestra.

The orchestra took a break and Raoul took that moment to tap his wine glass. Everyone turned and looked at Raoul and Sarah, who were standing on the grand staircase.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate my daughter, Sarah, on her engagement. We won't meet her mysterious fiancée until the wedding day." Raoul told the crowd. There were a few chuckles as Raoul turned his attention back to Sarah.

"Secondly, this woman has made me so proud. Not only is she raising two children on her own, she is managing to balance her schoolwork with her voice lessons. Here's to Sarah de Chaney." Raoul said. The crowd repeated Sarah's name and toasted her. Sarah smiled and lifted her water goblet to the crowd and took a sip.

The orchestra returned and there was more dancing. Sarah wasn't feeling well, so she bid goodnight to her father and a few of the guests before heading to bed.

She closed the bedroom door behind her and pulled off her long white gloves. She placed her mask on a hook and untied the bow on her back.

"Here, let me help." Erik whispered.

"Thank you." Sarah thanked him, breathing a sigh of relief when her corset was loosened. She felt Erik run a hand up and down her spine. She turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, helping Sarah to her bedroom. She assumed that Rebecca and Raphael had gone back to their suite. When she opened the door, she saw Rebecca resting against the pillows, her face stark white. Raphael was at her side, holding her hand. Sarah closed the door and put on her nightgown before opening the door again. Erik had disappeared.

"Raphael? What's going on?" Sarah inquired, rushing to Rebecca's side. She let out a moan and Sarah saw a contraction sear through her sister's body.

"She's in labor and has been for an hour. The children are safe – they're in the other spare bedroom." Raphael told Sarah. "Stay with her for a moment – I'm going to get the doctor."

Sarah nodded and stayed with her sister until the doctor came. When he arrived, she went into the third bedroom and saw Erik lying on the bed facing her. The twins were asleep in their crib and wouldn't wake until the following morning.

Sarah removed her nightgown and looked at Erik. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. She quickly removed his clothes and felt him go inside her. She was used to it, so she didn't even wince anymore.

"I thought you weren't feeling well." Erik reminded Sarah as she covered him in kisses.

"I'm feeling a little better." Sarah said between kisses. Erik returned her kisses, each one more passionate than the next.

Sarah and Erik were asleep when there was a gentle knock on the door. Sarah awoke and shoved Erik off the bed as she put on her nightgown. She then opened the door and smiled when Raphael was on the other side, holding a bundle in his arms.

"Sarah, meet your new niece. We named her Gloriana Christine." Raphael whispered. Sarah took her niece in her arms and held her.

"How is Rebecca?" Sarah whispered, handing Gloriana back to Raphael.

"She's tired, but doing well." Raphael answered, lowering his eyes. "Gloriana is actually our oldest. We had another baby – another girl – was born a few minutes ago, but she didn't survive. Rebecca is out of it, so don't mention anything about the other baby, all right?"

"I promise. Out of curiosity, if the other girl did live, what would her name be?" Sarah questioned.

"Allegra Marie." Raphael answered.

"Such a beautiful name." Sarah said, placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder and gently squeezed his shoulder. He smiled and walked back to Rebecca. He then looked over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?" Raphael inquired. Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not feeling well, so I was sleeping when you knocked." Sarah answered. Raphael frowned as Sarah closed the door before he could see Erik's naked form lying on the floor. Sarah locked the door and walked over to Erik. He was back on the bed, holding a hand to his head.

"Oh my lovely! Are you all right?" Sara asked.

"When you shoved me off the bed, I banged my head on the leg of the bed. I have a lump forming." Erik growled. Sarah went over to her basin and dipped a cool cloth in it. She wrung out the cloth well before bringing it over to Erik. She placed it on the spot where his hand was and gently dabbed his head.

"I'm so sorry." Sarah apologized as she laid by Erik. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him.

"It's all right." Erik responded, kissing Sarah's neck, his arms wrapping around Sarah's waist.

The two of them made love the rest of the night and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Nine months later_

Sarah and Erik were married and Sarah had moved in with Erik. The children were now a year and a half. Meg had been their caregiver and didn't mind coming to Erik's lair everyday to care for them.

Sarah was in her and Erik's room, ready to deliver the newest edition to the family. Erik was at Sarah's front, preparing to deliver the baby himself, for no doctor was willing to come to the lair.

"AHHHHH!" Sarah screamed as a contraction seared through her.

"Shh. It's all right." Erik soothed, looking in Sarah's beautiful eyes.

"It hurts!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I know it does, but the baby's crowning." Erik told Sarah. Sarah adjusted herself on the bed and pushed as hard as she could.

"I hope I'm having one instead of two." Sarah muttered, sweat beading her forehead. Meg tended to her while the twins slept.

"The baby's almost here. Push!" Erik said. Sarah squeezed Meg's hand as she pushed the new life into the world.

"It's a girl!" Erik exclaimed two hours later. Sarah rested against the pillows as Meg cut the cord and cleaned the baby. Sarah cried as her new daughter was placed in her arms. Erik looked at the newborn, who was crying softly.

"There, there love. It's all right." Sarah soothed the baby. Erik kissed Sarah's cheek as she nursed the baby for the first time.

"I'll take the children to the park while the three of you bond." Meg told the new parents. Sarah nodded and turned her attention to her new daughter.

"My dear, what shall we name her?" Erik asked, stroking the top of his new daughter's head.

"I was thinking Angel Rose, but what do you think?" Sarah inquired.

"I love it." Erik answered, kissing Sarah's forehead.

Sarah spent the rest of the day in bed, bonding with her new daughter.

"May I hold her?" Erik asked once Angel was finished nursing. Sarah nodded and placed the infant in Erik's arms, showing him the correct way to hold her. "God, she's perfect."

"I know." Sarah said, watching father and daughter bond. She rested her head on Erik's shoulder and smiled at her new daughter. She had her eyes closed and had dark brown, almost black hair sprouting from the top of her head.

"She looks like you." Erik whispered, casting a sideways glance at Sarah. She shook her head and kissed Erik's cheek.

"She's going to look like you. Now you'll have two children who look like you – Aimé and Angel." Sarah whispered back, carefully taking Angel when she started crying. "She need to burp and then you can hold her again."

"Alright." Erik said, watching his wife walk Angel around the room. He noted how she held Angel's head and body.

Throughout the afternoon, Sarah and Angel slept. When Meg went home, Erik tended to the twins.

As Angel nursed, Sarah noted how Erik wasn't verbally or physically abusive to her or the children anymore. Maybe it had to do with him becoming a father.

"Erik, when can my father, sister, brother-in-law and niece come visit us?" Sarah asked the following afternoon. She was knitting and Erik was at his organ, writing music. Angel was sleeping and the children were playing in their room.

"They are welcome anytime, my sweet." Erik told her, turning away from his organ. Sarah walked over to him and gently massaged his shoulders. Erik took one of her hands in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing her fingers and knuckles. He brought her other hand to his mouth and repeated his actions. Sarah sat on his lap, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

Erik picked up Sarah bridal style and took her to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and unlaced her dress. He placed a finger to his lips and had Sarah be quiet as he undressed, for he didn't want to wake up Angel.

The following day, Raoul came for a visit. He kissed Sarah's forehead and looked at the infant asleep in her arms.

"Grandfather!" Claire and Aimé squealed as soon as Raoul sat down next to Sarah. Raoul smiled and kissed the tops of their heads before turning his attention to the newest edition to Sarah's family.

"What is this precious one's name?" Raoul inquired.

"Angel Rose." Sarah answered, handing her daughter to Raoul. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before handing her back to Sarah. Erik ventured out of his and Sarah's room, but stayed a good distance away from Raoul.

"Hello Phantom." Raoul greeted Erik in a sharp tone.

"Father, you may call him by his birth name – Erik. And for the children's sake, do not use that tone." Sarah told Raoul.

"I still can't believe you fell in love with – him." Raoul told Sarah.

"He and I are married now. We have the right to ban you from seeing your grandchildren." Sarah said through clenched teeth. Erik stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Raoul noted how the monster touched his daughter and it made him sick. He didn't dare say anything, for fearing he would be banned from seeing his grandchildren.

"Your sister and niece are doing well." Raoul told Sarah, changing subjects.

"Good. What about Raphael?" Sarah inquired, puzzled that her father didn't mention his name.

"Not so well. He was out hunting with a friend and he got shot. He's fighting an infection." Raoul said, his voice heavy.

"Is there no chance that he'll survive?" Erik spoke up. Raoul shook his head and put his elbows on his knees. He then placed his head in his hands and let out a loud sob. Sarah looked up at her husband and he put the children in their rooms, closing the door to the twins room and left the door open to their room, just in case Angel cried and Sarah needed to tend to her.

Sarah knew how her father felt. He had wanted a son and got one when Rebecca married him. Raoul even treated Raphael as one of the family, inviting him to family functions and taught him how to swordfight.

"Here. Give this to Raphael by mouth." Erik told Raoul, handing him a vile filled with clear liquid.

"What is it?" Raoul inquired.

"Water mixed with healing herbs. It's a remedy I make myself." Erik told Raoul. Sarah saw a small smile form on her father's face.

"Thank you, Erik." Raoul thanked Erik.

"You're welcome, monsieur." Erik told Raoul. He wasn't comfortable calling Raoul by his first name, which Sarah didn't expect right away. This was the man that had almost taken her mother away from her father.

Raoul visited a little while longer and left when Sarah fed Angel.

"Before I leave, I am inviting your entire family to the new opera next month. It's _Lonesome Dove _by Nostradamus." Raoul said, handing Erik five tickets to the opera.

"Thank you. Is Box Five still not in use?" Erik inquired.

"No – I have made sure of that." Raoul told him, rising to leave. Sarah was in her room, breastfeeding Angel. She didn't feel comfortable having two men – one of whom her father – watch her while she breastfed her infant daughter. "Tell Sarah I said goodbye."

"I will." Erik promised. Sarah watched as Erik extended his hand to shake Raoul's. Raoul looked at Erik suspiciously before shaking the Phantom's hand.

In her heart, she felt as though things were worked out between her father and Erik. Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Two weeks later_

Sarah dressed the children in their best black outfits, trying to hold back tears. Her wonderful brother-in-law, Raphael, had passed away on a warm summer's morning and his funeral was that day.

Erik held Sarah close as she cried. He knew how close to her brother-in-law she had become and he could see it was hard for her to say goodbye to him.

"At least he's in heaven with the angels." Erik reassured Sarah. She nodded sadly and held Angel in her arms. Together, the five of them exited the lair and went to the church where the funeral would take place.

Erik instantly went to the rafters as Sarah and the children found a seat towards the front. She hugged Rebecca and kissed her sister's cheek.

"I am so sorry about Raphael." Sarah told her sister.

"I know you are." Rebecca said, adjusting Gloriana's position in her arms. Gloriana was now five months old and was the spitting image of Raphael.

"Ladies, there is child care provided." Meg told the women, tears forming in her sea-green eyes. Sarah told the twins to go to child care and she would see them after the service.

The service was beautiful – there was music, stories and reflections about Raphael. Sarah shared a story she wrote about how much of a brother Raphael had been to her.

After an hour, the funeral was over and the congregation moved outside to the cemetery across the way from the church. Rebecca and Meg cried the loudest as the casket containing Raphael's body was lowered into the ground by the pallbearers. Sarah ran a hand up and down Rebecca's back, wishing there was something she could do for her.

That night, she and the children stayed with Rebecca. Erik was completely understanding, since there was a death in the family and Sarah should be with the family as much as she could.

_Two years later_

Sarah was outside working in the garden while her children – four-year-old twins Claire and Aimé, along with two-year-old Angel, played nearby. It was a beautiful summer's afternoon and Sarah wanted to get some work done before she made went inside to do more work.

Erik and Raoul were sitting in the parlor of Raoul's parents mansion when Sarah came inside, kicking off the mud from her shoes. Raoul's parents had died, so he moved all of them to the mansion, which was an hour's carriage ride from the opera house.

"Erik? What are you doing out in the daytime?" Sarah asked, a little puzzled.

"It got lonely in the basement without you, so am trying this. People change you know." Erik answered, taking a sip of his scotch. Sarah rolled her eyes and called the children inside. They came inside willingly.

"Children, it's time for your naps. Go to your rooms now." Sarah told the children. They put up a little bit of a fight, but eventually went to their rooms just as Rebecca emerged from hers. She still wore her black mourning dress.

"Sister, cheer up, for we are going for a ride. Erik will mind the children while we're gone." Sarah told her sister, placing a hand under her sister's chin and tilted it up. Her stormy-gray eyes were red from crying and her face had tear streaks on it.

"How am I supposed to cheer up? The love of my life is gone while yours lives." Rebecca cried. Sarah hugged her sister and went with her to her room to wash her face.

Five minutes later, the three of them were headed to the stables to ride. Sarah and Rebecca hadn't ridden horses since they were young and their father was a skilled horseman.

Rebecca and Raoul found their horses instantly – Rebecca's mare, Belle, was a dappled-gray Thoroughbred mare with a wide blaze and four white socks on each of her feet. Raoul's gelding, Midnight, was a black Thoroughbred with no white markings.

Sarah found the perfect horse – a bay Thoroughbred gelding with a perfect white star and two front socks. According to his nameplate, his name was Gallivant.

The stable grooms got the horses ready for the riders. In the meantime, Sarah, Raoul and Rebecca put on riding boots and got riding crops from the tin box by the stable door.

Gallivant was ready first and Sarah moved forward to mount him. A groom helped her mount while another held Gallivant's head. Sarah made herself tall in the sidesaddle and turned Gallivant towards the arena where they would be riding.

"Excuse me, how old is he?" Sarah asked the groom next to her.

"He is seven-years-old." The groom answered.

"He doesn't look like a Thoroughbred, nor does he move like one."

"He is pure Thoroughbred." The groom told her. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and had Gallivant lengthen his stride. He broke into a choppy trot and moved sideways.

"Hey, none of that." Sarah scolded the horse, using her reins to move him back to the rail.

"Why must we use these ridiculous sidesaddles?" Rebecca asked as she entered the arena, mounted on Belle. Belle was tossing her head, making Rebecca lose the reins.

"Make your reins a little longer, madame." The groom next to Rebecca told her. Rebecca nodded and gave Belle her head. The mare seemed more satisfied as she and Rebecca walked around the arena.

"Sarah, your horse is beautiful. What's the name?" Raoul inquired as he entered the arena on Midnight.

"His name is Gallivant." Sarah answered, patting the gelding's shoulder. "Both of your horses are beautiful, too."

The three of them had a private lesson with a man named Philippe. He was tall, had curly red hair that fell to the base of his neck and had blue-green eyes. He rode a reddish-brown mare named Anastasia – he told the three riders she was from Russia and had won many jumping competitions there. Philippe had bought her at an auction and the two of them had been together ever since.

"Madame, why do you wear black?" Philippe asked Rebecca as she cantered by on Belle.

"My husband died two years ago and I do not feel I am over mourning for him." Rebecca explained. Philippe frowned, knowing how it felt to lose a loved one – his fiancée, Bridget, had died from a fever four years ago and he hadn't gotten over it.

"Tell me something about yourself, Sarah." Philippe said as they cooled down.

"I am married to a wonderful man named Erik and we have three wonderful children – twins, daughter Claire and son Aimé. We also have a two-year-old daughter named Angel." Sarah told Philippe.

"Beautiful names. I will make sure we find ponies for them."

"Oh, no – they are afraid of ponies. One bit Aimé last year at the fair."

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine, just scared."

He then turned his attention to Raoul.

"Does your wife ride horses, Raoul?"

"Unfortunately not. She died when the girls were two-months-old." Raoul told the other man sadly.

"Sarah? What about your husband?"

"His stallion, Caesar, is in the stallion barn. He rides him at night – he doesn't like to come out during the day."

"Is he a vampire or something?" Philippe joked.

"No, he's not a vampire. He has a thing about the sun." Sarah told Philippe, dismounting Gallivant. She patted his shoulder as he was led back to the stable by a groom.

That night, Sarah took a long, hot bath, not realizing how sore her muscles were, especially the insides of her legs.

She spent a good hour in the tub before getting out. She walked to her and Erik's room, which was on the right-hand side of the bathroom. She removed the towel from around her waist and closed the bathroom loudly so that Erik could focus his full attention on her.

He looked up from his book and took in his wife's beauty. She was now a woman of twenty and was as stunning as when she was when Erik first met her. They had been married for three wonderful years and would be celebrating their fourth anniversary that night.

"You are beautiful." Erik told her as she climbed in bed next to him. He stripped out of his clothes and laid on top of her. Sarah let out a moan as Erik went deep inside her. He rolled them on their sides and cupped Sarah's butt in his hands, his thumbs roaming her skin.

"Faster." Sarah moaned. Erik nodded and made his rhythm faster, making Sarah moan with pleasure.

After lovemaking, they laid in each other's arms. Sarah felt him grab some of her pubic hair and twirl it in his fingers as his other hand roamed her body. His head was buried between Sarah's breasts.

"Erik, stop. I'm tired and sore from horseback riding." Sarah told her husband. He obeyed her and looked lovingly at her. He brought his head down for a kiss when Sarah accidently knocked the mask from his face.

"DAMN YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Erik yelled, covering up the purplish mark that covered the entire left side of his face. The skin under the purple mark was peeling in some spots and she could see bone. He put his clothes on and continued to yell at Sarah.

"Erik, I'm sorry!" Sarah sobbed. Erik hit Sarah across the face as he went to the rafters. She put on her nightgown and went to the mirror in the corner of the room to examine the damage. She had a bruise forming on her cheek and a mark was already forming around her eye. There was no way to hide the abuse from her father or sister.

Sarah cried herself to sleep that night, hoping her husband would forgive her.

Towards midnight, she felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and then they were next to her, caressing her neck with kisses. She knew it was Erik – this was his behavior after they had fought.

"Erik, can you forgive me for what I did?" Sarah asked.

"Of course – it was a mistake." Erik told his wife, holding her close. Sarah propped herself on her elbow and turned so she was facing her husband. "Can you tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

Erik thought about the story he should tell her.

_A young mother named Michele looked down at her newborn son in her arms. The doctor had told her he had an infection and wouldn't be expected to live a long life. She was afraid of her son, which wasn't right for a new mother._

"_What is his name?" the doctor asked as he cut the cord._

"_I don't know – I don't want him." Michele told the doctor. He frowned, knowing that first time mothers usually had this feeling about their children. The doctor looked at Michele – she looked no older than nineteen._

"_How old are you, my child?" he inquired._

"_Seventeen. I don't know who the father is – I was raped. My parents don't know that I'm pregnant and my father will kill me if he ever knew." Michele answered, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_I know someone who might want him – he's part of a traveling circus, a freak show I guess you would call it." The doctor told the young woman._

"_I don't care what you do with him. I don't want him." Michele told the doctor, removing the baby from her breast. She placed a white mask on the left side of his face and forced him in the doctor's arms._

_The following day, the doctor took the baby to the side show he was familiar with and asked for the ringleader. He came out of the shadows and looked at the baby in the doctor's arms._

"_Yes. I think he'll do. Does he have a name?" the ringleader inquired._

"_No – his mother died during childbirth." The doctor lied. If the ringleader knew the mother was still alive, he would kill the baby and the mother – that's the way he was._

"_Hmm. What do you think his name should be?" the ringleader asked the doctor._

"_I've been calling him Erik."_

_The ringleader stroked his greasy beard as he pondered the name._

"_I like it. He'll have plenty to eat – one of the freaks just had a baby, so there's plenty of milk to go around." The ringleader said, closing the tent flap. The doctor went back to the hospital, hoping that the child – Erik – was in good hands._

_It wasn't until Erik was eleven that he killed his first person. The ringleader had started mistreating him so Erik decided to get even. A young ballerina – he didn't catch her name – helped him escape to the opera house, where he had been living ever since._

Sarah cried as she heard this sad story.

"My love, why did you chose to tell me that story?" Sarah asked.

"Because I wanted to you to see that love can also be cruel and dark." Erik explained, snuggling closer to Sarah.

A month later, Sarah found out she was pregnant and was excited. She was also sad, however, for she couldn't ride her favorite horse, Gallivant. Instead, she would stand outside his stall and feed him apples and carrots from the kitchen. She always brought enough for everyone, that way no one would feel left out.

Four months into Sarah's pregnancy, she felt as though something was wrong. She and Erik were sleeping one night when she felt something warm and sticky emerge from between her legs. She then pushed something foreign from her body.

"Oh my God! What is that?" Sarah exclaimed, drawing back the covers. Erik got out of bed and went to his wife's side. In the middle of the bed was the form of a baby and a lot of blood.

"I know what that is. You miscarried." Erik said, his voice hallow.

"What do you mean 'miscarry?' What is that?" Sarah inquired. Erik knew she was in shock.

"Sarah, that is the form of our dead child. It came too early. Your mother miscarried before she had you and your sister."

"How do you know that?" Sarah questioned, looking at her wonderful husband.

"Because I was there." Erik answered.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"What do you mean you were there?" Sarah asked, utterly confused. She waited until Erik had gotten everything cleaned up and the two of them into the guest room before he said anything. Sarah was in one of Erik's sleepshirts, since her nightgown had blood on it.

"Your mother and father were just married and wanting to start their family. Your mother was in her eighth month when she miscarried. I saw the whole thing from my place in the rafters." Erik explained.

"_Raoul! Something's not right!" Christine exclaimed from their bedroom. Raoul emerged from the front room and came over to where Christine was. It was broad daylight and Raoul could see why Christine was so upset – she had delivered a baby, but it was dead._

"_Christine, it's all right." Raoul soothed his wife. "You miscarried. I was supposed to have a little sister or brother when I was growing up, but my mother miscarried. I will never forget all of the blood in my mother's room. It's just me and my elder brother, Roland – he was nineteen when I was born."_

"_Are we meant to have children?" Christine sobbed. Raoul rubbed Christine's back as they slept in the spare bedroom that night – their maid promised to clean up the mess and have the room to the way it was._

"_Someday, but not now." Raoul told her, kissing her cheek._

_A year later they tried again. In Christine's final month of pregnancy, she delivered twins – Sarah and Rebecca._

_As Christine nursed her new babies, she looked up to the rafters. She knew her Angel of Music was watching out for her, Raoul and the babies._

Sarah cried as Erik told her the story. He held her as she cried, knowing they wouldn't be making love for a while.

The following afternoon, Sarah volunteered to ride into town for some supplies. The children were with their nanny and weren't expected home until later. Little Gloriana was with the nanny as well while Rebecca and Raoul rode their horses. Sarah watched Raoul work Erik's stallion – a gorgeous Fresian stallion named Caesar. Rebecca was riding Sarah's horse – Gallivant. Rebecca had decided to breed Belle, since Belle belonged to Rebecca. Belle was close to foaling, so everyone was keeping a close eye on her.

Sarah mounted a gentle brown mare named Honey and rode into town. She tied Honey to a hitching post and took her time looking at the various shops, not realizing a man following her. He managed to stay a short distance away and only moved when Sarah moved, entering the stores she went in.

"Excuse me, is there a police officer around?" Sarah asked one of the store owners. He nodded and motioned to the station down the way. Sarah thanked him and made her way to the station when she felt someone grab her and force her into an alleyway. Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to fight off the monster who held her.

He pinned her to the wall, placing his hands on either side of her.

"Don't bite me or I'll rip your tongue out." He threatened. Sarah didn't say anything as he placed his foul lips on top of hers, slipping his tongue down her throat. His hands went to her entrance and with one hand, he held her in place. With the other, Sarah felt him get his shaft out and rub it against her leg.

"Undress." The monster growled in Sarah's ear. Sarah unlaced her dress and corset, removing them for the monster. The monster squeezed Sarah's breasts in his massive hands. Sarah felt her heart race as the monster entered her and lengthened inside her, ripping her undergarments with his roughness.

"Good girl." The monster praised, kissing Sarah's neck, his hands snaking their way down her body. He removed her undergarments and grabbed his shaft, removing it. He hit it a bit with the palm of his hand before shoving it back into Sarah.

"Ohhh." Sarah moaned in pain.

"What's your name?" the monster questioned.

"S-Sarah." Sarah answered, her voice shaking.

"You're beautiful." The monster purred.

The monster held Sarah for a bit before helping her get dressed.

Sarah realized she had her eyes closed the entire time the monster had her. She stumbled out of the alleyway, tears streaming down her face. She made her way back to Honey and tried to mount when she realized the insides of her legs were sore from that monster.

She came up the way, leading Honey on foot. The sun was beginning to set, so that would make it easier to sneak in.

"Madame, what happened to you?" the groom in the barn asked.

"I. Was. Ra-Ra-Raped." Sarah told the groom. He had someone else take Honey from Sarah and carried her to the house.

"Monsieur Raoul – I found her." the groom told Raoul. He looked up from eating and ran over to Sarah.

"Good God – what happened?" Raoul asked the groom. He whispered 'she was raped' in Raoul's ear. His face paled as he took Sarah from the groom.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sarah cried, struggling in Raoul's arms.

"Sarah, honey. It's me. You're home." Raoul told Sarah. He then called to the housekeeper. "Could you run her a bath, please?"

"Of course, sir." Mrs. Keene – the housekeeper – told Raoul. He helped Sarah to the bathroom and had Erik help give Sarah a bath.

"What happened to her?" Erik asked Raoul. He couldn't bring himself to say what happened.

"She was raped in town." Raoul blurted.

"WHAT? I'll kill the son of a bitch that raped – nay – touched my wife!" Erik shouted.

"Erik, put that from your head and attend to Sarah – she needs you right now." Raoul said. Erik nodded and held Sarah in his arms, soothing her as she cried.

"Bath's ready." Mrs. Keene announced to Erik.

Erik helped Sarah into the bathing room and removed her clothes. She was matted with dirt from neck to her entrance. He helped Sarah in the tub, never leaving her side.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Erik asked as Sarah bathed. She shook her head, tears running down her beautiful face.

"He-he had a knife and told me not to make a sound otherwise he would kill me. He kissed me and told me that if I bit him, he would tear my tongue out. He then proceeded to make love to me. I'm scared, Erik!" Sarah sobbed. Erik circled her back with his hand, making a silent note to himself to kill this son of a bitch.

"You'll be all right. I promise." Erik told her, scrubbing the dirt from her body.

When Sarah was finished with her bath, the bathtub was covered with dirt. Erik had Sarah sleep in one of his shirts that night and a pair of undergarments. She slept alone in the guest room, which Erik felt hurt about, but he knew after what Sarah had been through that day, he was understanding.

That night, he and Raoul, along with Philippe, took turns guarding the room. Sarah entered nor exited the room for six days.

Sarah noted the changes happening with her body – she had missed her period and that worried her. Raoul called the physician, who arrived immediately. Sarah wanted Raoul with her while the physician examined her.

"When was the last time you had your period?" the physician inquired.

"A month ago. The fourteenth to be exact." Sarah answered.

"I need to examine your insides. I need you to lay back and have your knees up and spread apart a little. That's a girl." The physician praised. Raoul held Sarah's hand as the physician examined Sarah's insides with a candle. Sarah winced as he touched her entrance. He placed two fingers inside and spread them apart, placing the candle dangerously close to Sarah's shirt. Raoul held the candle for the physician in one hand and continued holding Sarah's hand with the other.

"Well, I can't see any internal damage." The physician told Raoul and Sarah.

"Can you tell if I'm pregnant?" Sarah inquired.

"I won't be able to tell until I see you in a month." The physician told Sarah. He then turned to Raoul. "If she is pregnant, there's a ninety-nine percent chance that she will most likely want to kill the baby."

"No – I will not kill my baby. I will love this child, no matter if it comes from a different father. Erik and I will love it as though it was our own." Sarah told the physician and Raoul.

_Nine months later_

Sarah sat up in bed and gave a grunt. Erik held her hand as thunder sounded in the background. Sarah was in labor and had been since that afternoon.

Mrs. Keene placed a cool cloth across Sarah's forehead as Sarah let out a scream. According to the physician, the baby was crowning and encouraged Sarah to keep pushing.

Four hours later, Sarah held her new daughter in her arms. Erik looked over at his new daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I will love her, even though she comes from another man." Erik told Sarah. She hit him on the arm.

"You will love her just as you love your daughters and son." Sarah corrected, looking down at her precious jewel. "What do you think we should name her?"

"Aria." Erik answered.

"Aria – I like that, but we already have two A names. Aria can be her middle name."

"What about Zoe – it means 'light'." Erik suggested.

"Zoe Aria – I love it." Sarah answered, kissing Erik's cheek.

"I love you and Zoe." Erik said.

"I love you, too." Sarah said, watching Zoe nurse.

Zoe was the perfect edition to the growing family.

"Should we tell her she's a rape baby?" Sarah asked Mrs. Keene as Sarah changed Zoe's diaper.

"I wouldn't if I were you, darling." Mrs. Keene answered, not looking up from her knitting.

"But she has blond hair and no one else in the family, besides father and Rebecca, have blond hair." Sarah said.

"What color are her eyes?"

Sarah gently opened one of her baby's eyes – they were gray.

"They're a very light gray."

"When she's older, tell her she has her own look and no one can take that from her."

Sarah smiled at the wise housekeeper and carried her daughter out of the room. She carried the two-day-old baby to the room Sarah shared with Erik and closed the door.

Sarah placed Zoe on the bed while she undid her dress and shift. Sarah then brought Zoe to her breast and smiled as Zoe instantly latched on and began nursing.

In the middle of Zoe's nursing, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah inquired. She had assigned everyone a song to go with their knock, so she could tell who was on the other side.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_." Erik sang.

"Come in, love." Sarah told Erik. Erik glided into the room and came to Sarah's bedside, looking at the nursing baby in Sarah's arms. Suddenly, he picked her up and threw her out the window.

That's when Sarah woke up from her nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Erik inquired. Sarah shook her head and began sobbing. Erik moved closer to his beloved wife and took her in his arms. He rubbed her back as she sobbed. "When you're ready, you can tell me about your nightmare."

"Erik, I dreamt that I went into town and some monster raped me." Sarah told her husband between sobs. Erik let out a sigh and looked at his wife.

"That really did happen, dearest. Our daughter is resting in the other room."

"Our daughter? What did we name her?"

"You named her Zoe Aria. Sarah, what's going on?"

"You called her 'our daughter' – usually, you would've called her 'that monster's daughter'."

"Sarah, I'm come to accept that yes, I'm not her birth father, but I'm the next best thing besides that bastard."

"Erik, tell me one thing – what color hair and eyes does she have?"

"That's actually two things."

"I had a nightmare – I don't need any of your sarcasm right now."

"She has dark hair and stormy-gray eyes."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that when her daughter got older, she wouldn't be omitted from anything.

"Have the other children seen her yet?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Tomorrow, I want them, along with my niece to meet her."

"All right." Erik said, letting Sarah rest her head on his shoulder. He held her in his arms and watched her sleep.

While Sarah had been pregnant with that bastard's child, she had been telling the children that she and Erik were expecting again. Sarah had already told the truth to Rebecca and Raoul. She didn't trust Philippe to tell him yet – Rebecca and Philippe were beginning to fall in love and Sarah wanted to wait and see if this would last before she told Philippe.

The following morning, Sarah arose early and gently woke up Zoe. She walked Zoe to the room Sarah shared with Erik and placed Zoe on the bed while Sarah removed her poet shirt. She then picked up Zoe and placed her at her breast. Zoe nursed loudly, which made Sarah smile.

Erik turned over on his right side and looked at Sarah nursing Zoe. He gathered his wife in his arms and placed his hands on her naked waist, his hands traveling down her length and back up again.

Since Sarah was nursing, he would arouse her for morning lovemaking with the baby right there. Sarah looked up from Zoe to look at her husband's loving face.

"Good morning, handsome." Sarah greeted her husband, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." Erik whispered in Sarah's ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"I'll be right back." Sarah promised, disappearing to the nursery to change and burp Zoe. She smiled as the baby let out a little belch. She placed Zoe in her cradle and gently rocked her. Zoe was back asleep before Sarah even made it out of the nursery.

Sarah removed the shirt and tossed it to the side before climbing in next to her husband. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, working his way down. His hands were roaming her body, touching every area of her. Sarah let out a moan as Erik placed his head at her entrance, gently kissing it. His fingers were playing with her folds.

"Go ahead." Sarah told her husband. Erik took a finger and stuck it into Sara's entrance, not too deep and not too shallow, but somewhere in the middle. He then took some pubic hair in his hand and inhaled it. Sarah let out another moan and Erik noted how her body shook with each moan.

The two of them made love for twenty more minutes before getting dressed and headed down to breakfast. Sarah went to the nursery and carried Zoe down with her.

After breakfast, Sarah and Erik had everyone gather in the sitting room so that they could hold Zoe. Raoul held Zoe first, since he was the grandfather. Next was Rebecca and then Philippe. Philippe then carefully handed Zoe to Gloriana, or Glory as she was now called. Glory looked up at her mother and pointed at Zoe.

"Baby." Glory whispered. Rebecca nodded and helped Glory hand the baby to Claire.

"Yes, sweetheart. Baby." Rebecca told her daughter and looked at Claire holding her new sister. She was holding Zoe perfectly.

Once everyone had gotten a chance to hold Zoe, Sarah carried her back upstairs and nursed her before Zoe went down for a nap.

The children were either outside playing or taking a nap. Rebecca, Raoul and Philippe were at the stables, Sarah was up in her and Erik's bedroom, reading and Erik was watching Sarah.

Sarah put her book down and looked over at Erik. He motioned her over and Sarah obeyed. He placed a hand to her cheek and left it there. Sarah placed her hand on top of his.

"Are you all right, my love?" Sarah inquired, looking at her husband's sweet face. Even though he was deformed, Sarah thought he was beautiful.

"I'm sick." Erik confessed. Sarah felt tears in her eyes – she couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

"What is the matter?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. I'm exhausted all the time and I can't breathe." Erik answered. Sarah fetched a cool drink of water and brought it back to Erik. She helped him sip the water, gently massaging his throat.

As the days passed, Erik's condition worsened. There was no medicine or ointment that could heal her precious friend. The physician gave Erik no less than a month to live.

"I love you." Sarah sobbed that night. Erik weakly held her in his arms. The physician figured that it was the childhood infection, spreading throughout Erik's body.

"I love you, too." Erik responded, his voice no more than a whisper.

Sarah didn't sleep that night, fearing her angel would be taken from her.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

_One month later_

Sarah was with her beloved Erik when he took his final breath and left his deathbed. Sarah sobbed and held her love, praying that he would return to her.

She went into a deep state of depression and didn't respond to anyone or anything. The mansion was quiet now – Rebecca and Philippe, along with Glory and their new son, Erik, had moved out and had a small farm not too far away. Raoul still lived with Sarah, Erik and the children, so he was very supportive when Erik passed on.

"_God give me courage to show you  
You are not alone_." Sarah sang as Erik's coffin was lowered into the ground. She sobbed into Raoul's shoulder as the children – Claire, Aimé, Angel and Zoe – looked anywhere but the coffin.

"Shh. It's all right." Raoul soothed the best he could. He knew what Sarah was going through – he had felt as she did when Christine had passed.

That night, Sarah neither slept nor ate. Raoul tried to be the best father he could at that moment.

_Two years later_

Sarah was out riding her horse in the woods when she heard the pleas of a young man. Curious, she turned her horse around and saw a young man with brown hair and blue eyes being mugged by thieves. Sarah dismounted and threw a rock in their direction. The thieves, confused, stopped mugging the young man and ran towards her. Sarah remounted her horse and had him rear up. The horse pawed the air with his massive hooves and the thieves fled.

"Whoa." Sarah soothed her horse as she dismounted him. She then ran over to the young man and applied some bandages to his wounds.

"Thank you." The young man told Sarah.

"You're welcome." Sarah replied, helping the young man onto her horse. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

"Anton." The young man – Anton – replied.

"Such a handsome name." Sarah said, looking up at him. "What are you doing in the woods?"

"I have run away from home." Anton announced.

"Why?" Sarah inquired.

"I am not treated right at home." Anton told her.

"I am glad I met you. You will receive the best care where I live."

"You are an angel. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh. It's all right. I'm twenty-two. What about you?"

"Twenty-five."

Sarah helped Anton into the house and had the housekeeper draw him a bath. She then introduced her father to Anton.

As the days wore on, Sarah and Anton were slowly falling in love with another. That's when Sarah remembered Erik's dying words – _As my dying wish, I wish that you fall in love again. I do not want to see you alone._

"_But I won't be alone – I have the children." Sarah had replied._

"_Sarah, please. It would make me very happy." Erik pleaded._

After a month of seeing each other, Sarah introduced Anton to her children. They all took to him like a second father.

A month later, Anton proposed to Sarah and she said 'yes'. The two of them went to work planning their wedding.

Two years later, Sarah held the child she had delivered. She had a little boy. Anton looked down at his son and his beautiful bride. Anton kissed the top of Sarah's head and asked to hold his son.

"Of course." Sarah responded, weak from the delivery.

"What shall we name him?" Anton inquired.

"I was thinking Marius Anton. What do you think?" Sarah asked.

"I love it and I love you." Anton answered.

As Marius slept, Sarah looked to the heavens, knowing that her beloved Phantom was smiling down on her and Sarah's new family.

_What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you  
You are not alone_


End file.
